


Day 5: A ship of Dreamers

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 5 of the Month of FanfictionPrompt: Friendship





	Day 5: A ship of Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Friendship

Robyn sat swinging her legs, heels knocking against the plinth that the galaxy map navigation terminal stood on, her seat for the time being, Suvi reclined at the science station, chewing the end of a pencil whilst reading from a data pad. Kallo fidgeted uneasily at the helm.

“All the numbers stack up Kallo, this looks perfect.” Suvi muttered, “you know this recalibration to sensors will be a huge breakthrough, both for the Initiative and Angarans?”

Kallo shifted uncomfortably, “I just feel, I don’t know, hesitant.”

“It’s because you’re a genius.” Robyn stated.

“I beg your pardon?” Kallo looked at his friend in surprise, nobody had ever called him such a thing before, he would have blushed if Salarian’s had the ability.

Suvi grinned, she knew what was coming, not the exact words but she knew Robyn was about to do that thing where she spoke, almost poetically about something which put all your worries and concerns into perspective. It wasn’t that she knew just what to say but how she said it, it was always so majestic, yet understated when delivered in her hushed whisper.

“The great minds that have come before us” Robyn started, not taking her eyes off the endless vastness, “the vanguards of scientific discovery, there genius was always prefixed with a pause, with hesitation. Kel’sway’s notebooks detailing Salarian evolution, the first words were ‘I think…’, Einstein starts his first article on Quantum Theory ‘it seems to me’, genius, no matter of what age, or what species always hesitates.”

Robyn smiled to herself as she looked out into the cosmos, science was never just numbers and equations to her, that was just the language which weaved the threads of the universe into delicate patterns and structures. Even now as she lost herself in the ether her mind’s eye visualised the curvature of gravity, space and time.

She continued, “all the great thinkers doubt themselves Kallo, you question everything because if you didn’t, you’d never have made the discovery in the first place.”

Robyn rolled her shoulders, standing up and stretching, “anyway, it’s well past my bedtime, I’ll leave you two dreamers to it.” 

“Dreamers?” Kallo enquired when the Lieutenant had left.

Suvi giggled softly, “Robyn used to say all scientists, engineers, inventors, those who make ‘stuff’ happen, were just people who were so obsessed with their dreams they found a way to make the impossible, possible.”

Kallo considered these words, finally adding, “there may be some truth in that.”

“I agree” Suvi concurred, “and I’m honoured to be aboard this ship full of dreamers.”


End file.
